


Glow Like Dat

by okujosu_san



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: CLIFFHANGER HAHA, M/M, Song fic, bagaimanakah akhirnya????, cie cemburu, crack song fic, haha pete lowkey stalker, inspired from ma boi Rich Chigga i luh ya, jangan cemas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/pseuds/okujosu_san
Summary: pokoknya pete cemburu. mental teri.





	Glow Like Dat

**Author's Note:**

> semuanya bukan punya gua. gua punya verse nya aja okeyyyyyyyyy

_i done see you glow like that, i must say that im proud_

pete menurunkan teropongnya dan mengelap kedua matanya,dan kembali mengintip melalui teropong nya. Ia tahu bahwa dalam tahap ini, bisa dibilang dia adalah penguntit. Tapi, ia tak bisa berhenti unutk memerhatikan Dia. Salah pete juga sih, nyaliny sama seklai tidak ada. Padahal, dia orang paling ga tau malu di antara teman-temannya. Dia ga peduli kalaupun aibnya di jadikan meme dan disebar. Sampai-sampai sekolah lain tau dia lewat meme. Tapi,kalau ini beda massalah,karena resikonya lebih tinggi. Salah tingkah sedikit,bisa bahaya.

_Thinkin’ bout the times when you’re goin to my house_

Pete masih ingat betul. 17 juni,selasa. pelajarannya Buk Ballato,pelajaran Sejarah. Ia mungkin agak malu mengingat reaksinya ketika ia dia sekelompok dengan patrick. Gimana tidak? Akhirnya doanya terkabulkan,akhirnya. Dan, dia tambah senang lagi ketika patrick bilang kalau ngerjain tugasnya di rumah pete. 1 jam sebelum patrick datang, dia sibuk banegt. “ santai aja, nak peter. toh yang datang Cuma patrick,bukan presiden jokowi” kutip ibunya,sambil menggeleng kepala. Ia juga memakai kaos favoritnya dan keramas. Pas ia mendengar ketukan dan suara patrick,ia langsung nge-sprint dan membuka pintu dengan senyuman yang lebar. Patrick juga membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang dapat membuat jiwa pete bisa melayang ke langit ke tujuh. Heh, dramatis amat.

Ia sering banget lupa fokus dengan yang seharusnya mereka lakukan karena terlalu terpaku oleh patrick. Pete tidak pernah habis pikir. Sudahlah kulitnya seputih salju, pipinya yang merona,rambut pirang gelapnya yang selalu tersembunyi dibawah topinya tampak sehalus sutra. Tidak bisa dihitung berapa kali pete ingin melambainya. Belum lagi kepribadiannya. Yang tamapknya ramah,ramah sih, tapi keras kepala. Candaannya, sakrkasmenya. Ah, sarkasmenya, ibarat oksigen bagi hidup pete. Seleranya dalam musi lah yang paling pete suka. Ia tak pernah bertemu anak zaman sekarang yang seleranya Bowie,Prince.ia juga mneyukai band rock seperti the Misfits,Ramones. Lagu-lagu R&B juga tidak ketinggalan. Pete juga tidak pernah mengenal anak seumuran dia yang sudah pandai memainkan alat musik gitar,piano,dan trompet. Ya,trompet. Jangan lupa suaranya. Suaranya yang membuat pete selalu bersedia membelannya sampai mati pun. Ia selalu bersyukur untuk hari itu.

_Had to let you go like that,i’d say it fucked me up_

Gerard. Si anak baru di kelas mereka. Pindahan dari amerika. Pendiam,duduknya di belakang,barisan tengah. Kulitnya pucat dan dan ia selalu tampak seperti orang kurang tidur,dengan kantung matanya yang tampak gelap sekali. Selama dua minggu lebih,ia sendirian. Tidak ada yang mau bicara dengannya. Banyak yang bilang bahwa cara ia menatap orang,atau mungkin dia emang anti sosial. Pete juga tidak terlalu mikir untuk jadi temannya. Dia terlalu hiperaktif untuk menjadi temennya. Sampai suatu hari. Patrick lupa membawa kuasnya untuk pelajaran melukis hari ini. Pete juga bawa pas-pasan,sama seperti anak yang lain. Pete ingat nada suaranya yang terdengar seperti hidungnya tersumbat,akan menangis.karena, tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan pak Grohl. Ia hampir saja akan izin untuk pulang kerumah,sebelum seseorang berbicara dan memberikannya tigas set kuas. Dia. Raut wajah patrick,raut wajah favorit pete ketika itu. Ia tak terhenti-henti berterimakasih kepada gerard. Pete merasa dadanya sakit sekali ketika melihat pelukan itu. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia tak lama akan kehilangan patrick. Pete berusaha untuk tidak setuju dengan perasaaannya.

_You live in my head without a doubt_

Ah, masa SMP. Masa yang indah,juga sedih. Pete hampir bersorak ketika ia tahu bahwa Gerard tidak satu SMA dengan dia,terutama patrick. Jujur, selama liburan panjang, ia tak bisa berhenti menyusun rencana untuk bagaimana mendapatkan kembali Patrick Vaughn Stumph. Ada hari-hari ia hampir membuat keluarganya berpikir bahwa ia depresi,atau Cuma dramatis. Ia juga tidak ada mengecek notifkasi yang berhubungan dengan patrick. Kecuali satu sms dari Gabe,seminggu sebelum sekolah dimulai.

**_Si Gerard SMA di Jogja !!!_ **

Ga bohong, pete langsung jingkrak-jingkrak di tempat tidurnya,sampe ibunya datang ke kamarnya dengan cemas. Sebenarnya, pete tau kalau mereka ini sudah ditakdirkan bersama, soulmates lah. Tetapi, waktunya telah ditetapkan oleh tuhan. Sekarang,pete hnaya bisa bersabar dan berusaha sekeras mungkin. Dengan bertahan sebentar lagi di dahan yang mungkin akan patah ini.

**Author's Note:**

> paja ko pengecut bano wak geram ha CAKAK WAK >:(
> 
> pete makanya cepatlah bertindak sebelum keduluan di embat taiiiiiii kesal


End file.
